Naruto - Kitsune Of The Fist
by Caiz
Summary: Being Abused All His Life From Everyone Around Him Even His Own Family, What'll Happen When A Warrior Of The Ancient Style Of "Fist" Arrives And Teaches The Young Jinchuuriki? Bloodshed And A Powerful Legend In The Making That's What. (New Chapters Come When I Manage)
1. Prologue: The Shinobi Worlds Strongest

**Naruto And The Dark Hadou Fox**

**A/N: Second fic after being quite for so long. It happens and you come up with a whole lot of crap which I am now attempting to get back into with my first Naruto fic in quite a while. Read on, enjoy and the idiots who might know me back off if you hate my unsubtle opinions.**

**Prologue: The Shinobi World's Strongest**

Konohagakure no Sato. The Village Hidden in The Leaves and the "supposed" strongest out of the Five Great Nations in the Elemental Countries and famed for producing prodigal ninja's such as:

**Hiruzen Sarutobi**– Proclaimed "Kami no Shinobi" or "God of Ninja's" due to his intelligence on the battlefield as well as his massive amount of Jutsu (Technique) arsenal and his former (Retired) status as the Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow)as well as being the student of the first two Hokage's.

**Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja)** :

**Jiraiya – **Proclaimed Gama Sennin (Toad Sage) due to his mastery of the Toads Sage Mode and Nature Chakra and known as the strongest of the three Sannin's, also known by the title of Ero-Sennin (Perverted Hermit) due to his way of gathering information for his popular book series Icha Icha (Make-Out Series). Currently maintains a spy network to further protect Konoha from any potential enemies.

**Tsunade Senju** – Known to the village as Konoha no Namikuji (Konoha's Slug Princess) and to a majority of the Elemental Nations as Densetsu no Kamo (The Legendary Sucker) and current Hokage (Fire Shadow) of the Hidden Leaf Village as well as the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage (First Fire Shadow) and grandniece of the Nidaime Hokage (Second Fire Shadow). A well renown medical ninja and famous for her legendary raw super strength which she could destroy a well sized boulder with a single finger.

**Orochimaru** - Konohagakure's Snake Sannin as well as one of it's greatest traitors as well. Considered a prodigy in his youth/childhood and the most arrogant of the three, mostly, and the favorited student out of their team dubbed Team Sarutobi because of Hiruzen being there Sensei (Teacher). Has a desire for immortality and to learn all the Jutsu's of the world, has the summoning contract for the snakes, snake related Jutsu and the famed "God-Slayer" sword Kusanagi.

Of the prodigies the village has produced there are few who are more recognized in this time era than even the Sannin which include:

**Kakashi Hatake** – Early graduate of the Konoha Ninja Academy, formerly on the team and trained by Minato Namikaze and a current Elite Jonin of the ninja forces. Also goes by the nickname Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi Of The Copy Wheel) due to having the fabled, to Konoha, bloodline in his right eye after it was taken in the Third Great Ninja War and given to him by his deceased, supposedley, comrade Obito Uchiha.

**Minato Namikaze** – The former Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) and was known as Konoha no Kiiroi Senko (Konoha's Yellow Flash) and Yogen no Ko (Child Of Prophecy) with the latter being based on a vision from the Toad Summons elder. Also known as a once in a lifetime or generation prodigy growing fast within the ranks of Konoha's ninja force and inventing techniques such as the Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) and the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) which ultimately served as the steps to the mantle of Hokage.

**Kushina Uzumaki** – A kunoichi who orginated from the now ruined Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden in The Whirling Tides) and a current Elite Jonin in Konoha's ninja ranks. A true blue Uzumaki, though speculation on the family part, she has inheirited the Uzumaki longevity, increased strength, speed and reflexes and inherited the rare ability to use Chakra Chains, a move strong enough to disable or pin down any of the nine Bijuu (Tailed Beasts). Has the skills to rival the deceased Yondaime and former lover and currently resides within the Namikaze/Uzumaki compound continuing her duties and still somewhat distraught over the loss of her husband Minato.

There are other notable ninja within the village that could be considered a line or two just under those of Kakashi and Tsunade which include:

**Maito Gai** – A master practition of Taijutsu mainly due to his chakra coils being severely under-developed and self-proclaimed rival to Kakashi, usually challenging him to feats of strength or in Kakashi's case childlike just so he can get Gai to leave him alone.

**Asuma Sarutobi** – Son of the Sandaime Hokage and much like his father quite the smoker. Quite a tad arrogant like his father as well and has a Katon (Fire) and Futon (Wind) affinities like Hiruzen and is slightly higher in Jonin and was once a member of the Fire Guardian Twelve to the nations Fire Daimyo but otherwise display's no other charateristics that would otherwise match to his fathers level.

**Kurenai Yuhi** – A barely Jonin level kunoichi of Konohagakure and known as it's "Ice Queen" and "Genjutsu Mistress" for her favortism with Genjutsu despite the fact she has one A-Rank Genjutsu and the rest being B-Rank and lower. Has recently taken up the responsibility of a Jonin Sensei to a group of graduate Genin.

**Anko Mitarashi** – Konoha's resident Snake Mistress (or Snake Whore as most civilians tend to regard her as) due to her apprenticeship under the Snake Sannin Orochimaru whom had apparently abandoned her at a later time when he himself had turned traitor. Has the level of Tokubetsu (Special) Jonin and uses similar serpantine based attacks as the Sannin, despite her apparenticeship under him her skill overall is medicore at best.

**Hana Inuzuka** – Chunin level kunoichi of Konoha and a member of one of the prestigous clans of the village the Inuzuka Clan, a family of ninja who fight side by side with Ninkin (Ninja Hounds) and have distinct canine features such as claws, teeth, slit eye's and fangs. Specials in animal healing, medical ninjutsu and occasionaly when introduced into combat fights with tree triplet ninkin known as the Three Haimaru Brothers.

As mentioned previously there are also several unique groups within the village known as clans that form the basic maority of it's military:

**The Inuzuka Clan** – Clan of the feral-like ninja who use ninja hounds as partners for tracking and their own unique ninjutsu.

**The Akamichi Clan** – Clan of ninja who use the calories in their "big boned" bodies to expand to great heights, as a giant, or to increase certain parts of their bodies for heavy taijutsu moves and are renowned cooks with a resturant in the business district of the village.

**The Nara Clan** – A clan who use the very shadows around them as a deadly weapon to the point they could strangle someone with their very own shadow, they also own a large deer herd in a section of forest closed off and accessed by only their clan members. Most tend to be quite lazy, mostly the males, but have incredibly high I.Q.'s which they use to plan out expert battle tactics.

**The Aburame Clan** – A family of ninja with an unusual skill of using Kikaichu (Parasitic Destruction Insects) for their technqiues. The unusual part comes from the fact that the kikaichu live right under the Aburame's skin in a symbiotic relationship, the beetles feed on the chakra network of the Aburame and have a home while they let the person use them for battle, creating poisons and/or antidotes. The Aburame are a reclusive clan and generally don't speak much unless the situation calls for it or giving out observations.

**The Hyuuga Clan** – A prestigous and the current most powerful clan in the village. The Hyuuga's possess a rare Bloodline (Genetic Trait) of which is one of two known and in the village known as a Doujutsu (Eye Technique) and Byakugan (All Seeing White Eye) which allow them to see 360 – degree's of vision or see everything around them or through objects and even people. Seeing through human beings allows them to see and target the chakra points in one's chakra network to down an opponent, torture methods or even fatal hits on the body, some opinions say they're incredibly arrogant because of this...and they're right.

**The Uchiha Clan** – The now nearly extinct clan users of the Doujutsu the Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye). The Uchiha was formerly the most recognized out of them all within Konohagakure, making the largest clan as well as having it's own police force for the village the clan was wiped to near extinction thanks to it's prodigal member Itachi Uchiha who was once known as the ANBU Weasel. The survivors were Sasuke Uchiha, his little brother, his mother Mikoto Uchiha and a few handfuls made up of mostly females with the rest males, there are a rare few glad to have them gone, mostly, because of their arrogance and disrespecting their fellow ninja by stealing their hard earned jutsu and other pieces of work though protestors unfortunately are few and far between.

The heads of each clan are recognized as the strongest of their clans or in case something happens to the original Clan Head, point break the Uchiha Clan, then the second strongest:

**Tsume Inuzuka** – Clan Head of the Inuzuka Clan.

**Choza Akamichi** – Clan Head of the Akamichi Clan.

**Shikaku Nara** – Clan Head of the Nara Clan.

**Shibi Aburame** – Clan Head of the Aburame Clan.

**Hiashi Hyuuga** – Clan Head of the Hyuuga Clan.

**Mikoto Uchiha** – (New) Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan.

Many powerful ninja both current and past that exist all through-out the Elemental Countries but there's one who stood/stands above them all, not quite a ninja but a warrior with the monikor of the Shinobi World's Strongest. A man so powerful no ninja, summons or Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Limit) of any kind could best him in combat, fists so powerful he could destroy large pieces of land, mountains and even the strongest of steels in a single blow and was a rumored, officiliazed, potent master of Meiton (Darkness) chakra one of the two most powerful forms of it to exist alongside Shiroi (Light) chakra.

The warrior had mastered a powerful un-named taijutsu style known only to him and a larger rumor, rumor, is that he is able to transform into a different and gain an IMMENSE amount of power where any fight would garuntee victory for him.

Almost all countries of the continent, large and small, have attempted to track this man down many times for several years from the Second Shinobi War all the way through the third and up to today and none of had success though still try to do so today as well. Whether he be in hiding, training in an unknown location beyond the Elemental Countries or gone in another dimension one thing remains certain for him and one lonely and abused Jinchuuriki child within Konohagakure.

He WILL return...

And those who have abandoned, abused and neglected the child known as Naruto Uzumaki WILL pay for their sins...in blood.

By his OR by Naruto's hand.

**End Of Prologue.**

**A/N: I apologize for the lateness, I started this like two weeks ago maybe a little more and kept getting distracted from finishing the Prologue here but I persevered and here it is. Enjoy. :-)**

**P/S: Yes in case your wondering I will be having Naruto trained in the Fist style of fighting much like Ryu and Ken, it will remain to be seen however if I allow him to use the Satsui no Hadou as his main form of fighting but it will happen because of all of the pain he had gone through in his short life.**

**P/SS: Yes Agato is a master of it too. More will be known as the story progresses and he let's out bits of his life now and then again.**


	2. Chapter 1: Worlds Strongest Returns

**Naruto And The Dark Hadou Fox**

**A/N: Alright the first official chapter for this story and I gotta say I'm loving the hype it's getting from the prologue alone. :-) For anyone wondering yes I know I didn't add Madara or Hashirama or Tobirama or any other great ninja like that but it's because I plan too later. **

**Trust me and enjoy this new page to the story. :-)**

**Chapter 1: Return Of The Shinobi Worlds Strongest.**

October 10th. A day to be remembered in Konoha as a day of tragedy due to an event of natural disastrous proportions as the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-Tailed Fox) attacked the Leaf with every ounce of maliciousness it contained within it's chakra based body to destroy the village and kill all within it's walls and the ninja soldiers fighting back with everything they had despite how futile it would be with Kyuubi being the strongest of the Bijuu (Tailed Beasts).

For one child however it meant not only disaster for them but a thirteen year long nightmare to begin personally for him...

_**Flashback 13 Years Ago, October 10th...**_

_There was panic through-out Konoha as it's ninja forces moved forward in an attempt to at least stall the walking mass of destruction that had invaded them._

_And it's name was the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

"_Hold the line! Do not let the Kyuubi through! We need to hold out until Lord Hokage arrives!" Shouted a Jonin as and several others fired off Katon (Fire), Suiton (Water) and Doton (Earth) jutsu's at the fox as it swiped at them taking out lives and injuring hundreds of others._

_The Kyuubi roared with intense hatred with no on noticing the three tomoe red eye replacing the fox's own as it continued it's forced and destructive rampage to end the Hidden Leaf._

_**Konohagakure Hospital...**_

_There was screaming echoing down in the halls of the facility as personal both nurses and doctors rushed to heal the wounded from the attack but with one in paticular pertaining to the birthing of three younglings with one whose fate would be changed in the future for the better._

"_AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Screamed one Kushina Uzumaki in agony as she gave birth to her and the Yondaime Hokage's children with said man standing by her and in pain as his wife crushed his hand to relieve her own pain._

"_KAMI DAMN IT MINATO! I'LL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF SO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN I SWEAR...!" Minato Namikaze could say nothing only hold in his own screams of pain as his hand was about to be crushed from recognition before a cry was heard as the doctor helping Kushina along pulled away a crying baby boy with dark hair that looked like a mixture of their hair color and darkened just a bit._

"_It's a boy Ms. Uzumaki." He said handing the child to the nurse as Kushina proceeded to give birth to two more children, another boy who'se hair color was a perfect match to Minato's and a girl who'se hair was a replica of Kushina's own. All three children, now settled after being covered, were handed to the proud parents who were smiling and had tears of joy trickling down their faces. "They're beautiful Kushina." Said Minato as said mother agreed nodding as the newborns slept soundly._

"_They are aren't they? What should we name them?" Kushina asked looking towards her husband who had some thought before snapping his fingers and rubbed the black haired childs head. "How about for this one, Menma. Seems fitting in a way doesn't it?" He asked as Kushina nodded a little tired from the birthing and looked towards the newborn girl. "For this little one...how about Naruko? Our little ray of sunshine and brightness." She suggested as Minato nodded in agreement before they both looked towards their last infant and said together._

"_Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The Yellow-Flash looked towards his wife smiling. "After the character from sensei's first book." Kushina nodded. "Though closer towards the term Maelstrom and NOT fishcake, I love ramen but not enough to name my children after it's toppings." Minato laughed and fussed over the newborns for a bit before an ANBU burst into the room in a panic as both looked up surprised._

"_Lord Hokage the Kyuubi no Kitsune is attacking the village! We're trying to hold it back but we need you there sir!" He shouted waking the infants and causing them to cry as their mother hushed them back to sleep while simultaneously glaring at the ninja for scaring their newborns as the Yondaime's eyes grew wide before standing straight and at attention._

"_How long until it reaches the center of the village Rat-san?" He asked. "At the rate the Kyuubi is going through us it's estimated at about ten minutes sir." The Yondaime nodded._

"_Very well. Pull the defenses back to the last line I'll be right there to end this." The ANBU nodded and saluted before vanishing in a Shunshin (Body Flicker Technique) to address the current defense of the new battle strategy._

_The Yondaime adjusted his coat and Jonin vest before looking down at his wife and kids and sighed knowing of only one way to defeat a creature like the Kyuubi, the strongest of the Bijuu. "Kushina..." She looked back at him wide eye'd and worried knowing what it is that he was going to say. "I-I can't Minato! You can't be considering using OUR children for this?!" Minato nodded and hugged Kushina to keep her calm and her stress levels down knowing it wouldn't be good for her heart after giving birth to three kids. "It pains me dearly Kushina it does but there is NO other way. Not even I can defeat the fox in straight forward combat, you know that because of it's limitless chakra supply but I can seal it to stop it for good."_

_He looked back to his children seeing they had awoke but in a brighter mood as they smiled and reached for their father who smiled back sadly and rubbed each of their heads. "The village will be safe and gain three protectors to her spirit and the Will of Fire to boot." He said. Kushina nodded sadly and reluctantly handed each child to him._

_The Yondaime cradled his newborns in his arms and performed the shunshin towards the battle-field for one last act as Hokage to the village and a father to his family._

_**Konoha Village Square, Hokage Tower...**_

_The Kyuubi let out a fierce roar shaking the ninja's attempting to hold it back and the civilians that were being ushered to the village bunker for safety by several Chunin and a couple of Jonin. The fox set it's possessed eyes towards the tower as a poof of smoke and dispertion revealed the Yondaime Hokage in all of his glory with the people below cheering for him and the ninja's a sigh of relief before fighting back harder than before with renewed vigor._

_Minato looked ahead as the Kyuubi started fighting back after a brief stare-down between the two and then looked down at Menma, Naruto and Naruko keeping his game face and layed them gently on the sturdy roof before going through several hand signs._

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" He shouted as a large amount of smoke appeared around him and dissipated a moment later to reveal him standing on the head of a VERY large toad wearing a dark blue yukata, a large knife at it's side and smoking a pipe. It's skin was a deep red color along with lighter red lines along his body and had yellow eyes with a horizontal black line as the iris._

_This toads name was Gamabunta, the boss summon for the Toad Contract._

_Gamabunta blew out some smoke from his pipe and looked up at his head seeing his "preferred" summoner. **"Minato, why have you summoned and right in the middle of the village to boot?" **The Yondaime merely pointed ahead with his face still set in his serious mood. Gamabunta looked forward to where he was pointing and went wide eye'd as the Kyuubi stared back looking ready to charge at the toad boss. **"The Kyuubi?" **He looked back at Minato now fully serious himself and a bit ticked for what he had been summoned for. **"You can't possibly think that I can defeat the fox, even if were worked together and used every ounce of chakra in our bodies do you?"**_

_Minato shook his head. "No Gamabunta. I know very well that neither of us can stop such a beast like the fox, no I know what I have to do and I need you to just stall it long enough for me to do what needs to be done." He said preparing the hand signs for the Fuinjutsu (Sealing Technique) he had created and prepared for such an emrgency and last resort move._

_Gamabunta nodded knowing what it was and blew out more smoke before un-sheathing his blade and preparing himself for an impossible fight. **"So you've resorted to using THAT jutsu eh? Can't say I'm surprised especially against the strongest of the nine Bijuu." **He sighed as Minato began the sealing technique and the Kyuubi charged at it's new target and Bunta doing the same with shooting forward with a strong, fast hop and clashed with the Bijuu's claws with his knife grunting at the fox's sheer strength. **"I'll buy you the time you need for as long as I can keep up then tadpole but do me a favor and HURRY!" **He grunted out being pushed back and unleashed some Suigadan (Water Fang Bullet) shots to push the fox back as well._

"_Almost there Gamabunta!" Minato shouted seeing the people fully evacuated, the one's who weren't killed already anyways, nearly done with conjuring up his final move to stop the beast for good. _

_Gamabunta merely grunted in acknowledgement and let out a pain filled one a few moments later as one of the Kyuubi's claws slashed his right eye leaving a mark that would scar the Toad bosses face for the rest of his life. _

_He panted a bit holding his knife up with his left hand and using his right to cover his injured eye. **"Now and I mean NOW would be a good time to finish this Minato before the Kyuubi finishes us AND the village damn it!" **He shouted just as Minato clapped his hands together signaling the fuinjutsu summoning process._

"_Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin (Sealing Technique – Reaper Death Seal)!" He shouted as the manifested spectral form of the Shinigami appeared behind him with a very demonic face, ghostly white hair and a blade in it's mouth along with seals along his left arm with beads and Minato's soul right in the middle of it's chest and in it's grasp._

_He panted at the sheer amount of chakra alone that it took to summon the Death God but continued to stare down the Kyuubi defiantly who in turn did the same but with a small amount of fear knowing what the man was planning. Minato had kept his children sturdy on Bunta's head since his summoning and took them back up in his arms preparing to seperate the beast in three parts and sealing them within his children._

_He panted a little but sucked in air. "Alright time to finish this Gamabunta." He said to the summons who nodded in return and looked back seeing the Shinigami look down at him before speaking._

"_**You have summoned to fight for you mortal? Then perhaps you know the price for my help?" **The Death God asked with the Yondaime nodding. **"Very well. Speak what it is you wish me to do then be ready for me to claim your soul."**_

_Minato turned back to the Kyuubi and spoke without hesitation. "To split the Kyuubi no Kitsune into three parts it's Ying and Yang chakra halves and the beasts soul into my kids here Shinigami-sama." _

_The reaper looked forward to the Bijuu who was even more fearful at this point and tried to escape even while possessed but was caught and pinned by chains coming from behind which shocked the Yondaime and looked back to see a panting Kushina with her infamous Chakra Chains coming from her back and holding strong despite her weakened state._

_Minato snapped out of his stupor. "Kushina what are you-"_

"_You need to act now before my strength fades Minato!" Kushina snapped sweating heavily and holding on as best as she could. "No time to argue, besides you know I don't just stand back from this kind of situation." He sighed knowing she was right and heard a throat clearing itself seeing the Shinigami getting impatient but with it's beads ready._

"_**When your ready to begin today mortal." **He spoke the impatience being clearly heard in it's distorted voice making the Yondaime nod mostly out of fear and turned his attention to the Kyuubi once more finishing the sealing with one hand._

"_Seal!" He shouted as the Shinigami shot it's hand forward grabbing onto the strongest of Bijuu's and tore out it's chakra supply and soul and split all three with Minato performing a few more hand signs sealing the Ying into Naruko, the Yang into Menma and the Kyuubi's soul into his youngest Naruto and the sealing was complete with a final hand sign and the Kyuubi's body disentigrating into dust with a look of horror on it's face before dissipating completely._

_Minato fell to his knee's feeling more exhausted than he's ever felt and sweating profusely and layed his now sleeping infants back on Gamabunta's head knowing his time was just about up. Kushina, exhausted herself, had brought her chains back in and limped next to her dying husband and sleeping kids with a few tears trickling out of her eyes knowing what happens next. _

_Minato huffed as the Shinigami hovered over them with expectance. **"The deal is set and now your soul belongs to me Minato Namikaze. You may have a few moments to say your goodbye's." **The Death God told him holding his soul in his hand preparing to devour it._

_The Yellow-Flash nodded as the Sandaime Sarutobi and a squad of ANBU landed behind them. He hugged his wife, his kids and told Hiruzen what an honor it had been to serve the village as it's Hokage and explained to him to let the people know of the Kyuubi's fate with confidence._

_He held hope the people would understand, both decision wise and as they're greatest Hokage next to Hashirama Senju, the Shodiame Hokage and wielder of the legendary Mokuton and Tobirama Senju the Nidaime Hokage and held a near demi-god like affinity for Suiton._

_When all was said and done Minato stood with what strength he had left and nodded to the Shinigami signaling that he was ready. The Shinigami quickly devoured his soul in that instant and the now former Yondaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village fell still on Bunta's head life-less._

_The Death God looked back at the infants and the one resembling Minato the most before making his exit knowing the child would become incredibly strong because of an unfortunate life._

_Kushina along with Hiruzen picked up the sleeping infants and headed towards the Hokage Tower along with the ANBU squad to do as Minato wish and inform them of their victory along with Minato's and the Kyuubi's fate's._

_**Konoha Village Square, Three Hours After Kyuubi's Defeat...**_

_The now re-instated Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and Kushina Namikaze and Minato's sensei Jiraiya the Gama-Sannin stood atop of the Hokage Tower with all three infants in Kushina's arms and the civilians and every ninja that survived below waiting for the news of Kyuubi's disappearance as well as the status of their Yondaime Minato Namikaze._

_Hiruzen cleared his throat and used chakra to enhance the volume of his voice as he spoke. "My fellow villager's, today we were hit with a devastation known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune and lost many of our troops in the efforts of it's defeat as well as many loved one's. The Kyuubi was in fact defeated..." He let the last part sink in to restore hope and relief to an extent within them before finishing. "However it has come at price and as previously stated we lost many in it's attack both civilians and ninja alike, many among whom were very cherished loved one's." That had brought about quite a bit of depression though the Sandaime continued to inform them of the gravest piece of news he had left._

"_I'm also sadden to announce that among the casulties of Bijuu's rampage, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha is one of them." An outburst of cries and denials came up almost immediately before Sarutobi held up his hand to quiet them. "However his death is what caused the Kyuubi to be defeated as well for he sacrificed himself to split the beast into three seperate parts and has sealed them into his legacies."_

_As he finished Kushina had stepped up with her children still in her arms as the crowd murmured amongst themselves. "My husband Minato has in fact sealed Kyuubi in all three of them, Menma with the Yang Chakra of the Kyuubi, Naruko with the Ying Chakra of the Kyuubi and my other son Naruto with the Soul of the Kyuubi." Kushina said and finished as the crowd cheered for Menma and Naruko but when it came to Naruto there was quiet, hesitation and looking close enough looks of hate from civilian and even ninja alike._

_Then came the outburst._

"_THE DEMON STILL LIVES!"_

"_KILL IT!"_

"_NO BURN IT BACK TO HELL!"_

"_THAT'S NO SON OF OUR YONDAIME!"_

"_HIS SON HAS BEEN DEVOURED!"_

_Many more sounds of outrage erupted from the crowd stupifying Hiruzen and shocked Kushina at first but then looked at Naruto again, his whisker marks and began doubting herself from a combination of the raging people below and the intense mental stress from the loss of the man she loved more than anything than before._

_While Hiruzen and Jiraiya settled the crowd though the latter in quite a mental battle himself no one would predict the outcome of Kushina's future actions based on bigotry and her own anger._

_**Flashback End, Current Time...**_

Life from then on had been a living hell for the child known as Naruto. The anger, bigotry and her own stress caused Kushina to snap in a sense and began believing Naruto to have died that night along with the ignorant populace which unfortunately was made up of about 98% of the village in total. She had disowned him and despite Hiruzen's pleads she venomently denied him being related to her or her _true _children in any way and abandoned him, even going so far as to deny him the last name of Namikaze or Uzumaki.

Hiruzen had given the child to the orphanage hoping for him to be treated right by some of the citizens at least.

He was wrong.

During a Kyuubi Festival, to celebrate their victory and their Yondaime's passing and marked Naruto's and his former siblings birthday's, he had gone himself after for once finishing his mountain of paperwork and saw a blonde boy with whisker like marks being chased by a mob in a blood frenzy screaming for his death down a further alleyway making Hiruzen's own blood boil.

After taking in the mob, civilians and some Chunin, and getting Naruto to the hospital he gave him his own apartment to live in for shelter and hopefully away from the hate given to the poor child on a daily basis.

However as time went on things only got worse for him as even a few ANBU started to join in on beating the child senseless and the one's he assigned to guard him turning away from their duty with a smug pride.

Especially from an Inu (Dog) masked ANBU Captain.

Sarutobi managed to work around the Council, who were also against the boy especially Kushina the new Clan Head of the Uzumaki/Namikaze Clan since her husbands death, and placed Naruto into the Ninja Academy in the very least for him to learn to defend himself from any mobs looking to beat his head in.

Unfortunately the teacher's also lost quite a few members of their family and either refused to teach him, sent him out of class for even answering questions right or purposely taught him wrong lessons to stunt his growth and hope he's killed soon.

Today is October 10th and once again marks the anniversay of the Kyuubi's defeat and the annual Kyuubi Festival.

It also unfortunately, marks another time of year for a mob to go on their annual Fox Hunt and try to kill Naruto with all of the bigotry within their black hearts.

"_Why?! Why do they hate me?! What did I ever do to deserve this?!" _Were the thoughts of one mentally anguished child named Naruto or known to the villagers as "Demon", "Fox Brat" and "Whore's Demonic Spawn".

He was running down a partially empty street as the night went on with tears down his face and several shurikan stuck in his back and one in his thigh as another mob was looking to take his life, worst was that there were several Jonin and ANBU in the crowd this time rather than Chunin and one or two ANBU.

"_Why won't they leave me alone?!" _He thought once more as he clearly heard the people running after him calling for his blood. Naruto ran down through an alley hoping to lose them using the shadows but ran smack dab into a dead end wall by mistake. He slid down still crying profusely as the mob cornered him and wore evil and arrogant smirks knowing they had him trapped.

"WHY?! Why are you doing this to me?!" He shouted out in great anguish as the faces of crowd became nasty snarls and smirks.

"You know why Demon!" One civilian man shouted holding a pitchfork.

"Your the one who took our loved one's away and nearly destroyed our village!" A female Jonin shouted in anger preparing hand signs for a Katon jutsu.

"Now it's time we did the village a favor and avenged the Yondaime, the Sandaime is too old and blind to see you for what you truly are you monster!" One ANBU growled un-sheathing his katana and charged forward preparing to the supposed Demon's life and with them being hailed as heroes.

He was stopped however as he slowed and fell to the ground with the crowd watching in horror as blood pooled out of the hole in his torso where his heart should have been. It had been MUCH too quick to see what happened but as always they blamed Naruto even though the only blood on him was his own because of their assaults on him. A few more charged in, these two being Jonin, and were about to unleash jutsu on him but both were sent flying back into the crowd dead like the ANBU but with their faces caved in from what looked like...a punch?

They were contemplating on what was happening even getting a bit fearful of Naruto who still hadn't moved from his spot and looked on in curiosity himself before what sounded like a scoff came from all around the mob.

"**After so many years I return to find such a disgraceful sight."**

That spooked the crowd quite a bit as the ninja within it attempted to locate the source of the voice.

"**Grown men and women and even trained fighters releasing ignorant hatred on a mere cub, how...disgraceful."**

Several civilians and a few more ninja fell with the same face crush and missing heart fatal injuries as the the other three. One ANBU with gravity defying silver hair stepped out with his katana equipped and Raiton chakra flowing through it, electrifying it. "Whoever you are come out and show yourself so you can die along with the monster Demon lover." He spat while the mystery voice merely gave out a dark chuckle.

"**You were the student of that fool and you can't tell the difference between child and beast..? How sad you are..."**

Another section of the mob fell and now they were terrified at something that could seem to get fatal hits on them with none of the ninja able to see or detect where he or _it _was coming from.

That's when they felt it.

A massive surge of power like no other that dropped the higher experienced ninja right on their stomachs with difficulty in getting air into their lungs and the rest dying with their hearts imploding from not being able to withstand such intense pressure. There was a flash and a black ball of energy with a funnel of the power surging up into the heavens appeared between them and Konoha's proclaimed Demon.

**Hokage Tower...**

Hiruzen had been signing off more paperwork than usual, as always on this holiday, unknowing that it was to keep him busy while the people could have their go attempt at killing Naruto on this day.

That's when he too felt it.

An aura he hadn't felt in many many years, since the Second Great Shinobi War in fact and it frightened the hell out of him back then and even more so now because it was coming from inside the village and near the Red Light District.

His eyes widened. _"Naruto!" _He shouted within his mind and quickly donned his battle armor and calling his personal ANBU squad. "Neko (Cat)! Dragon! Hawk!" He yelled as they appeared also feeling that intensive amount of power. "Let's go quickly! I have a feeling this pertains to Naruto." They nodded not questioning him despite their own doubts and all four ran to the aura signature.

**Red Light District...**

They arrived to see multiple dead civilians and ninja with injuries caused by some sort of blunt and powerful force trauma and looked ahead to see the living ANBU along with Inu down on the ground and unable to move from the pressure.

Sarutobi looked around and saw his own ANBU guards on the ground as well and in the same condition, it seem to be lifted off a bit on his own person but he too could barely move or breath due to the intensity.

Naruto was looking on in even more curiosity as a figure started to be made out in the dark aura cloud.

He was tall that was something the child could definitely make out, he also seem to be wearing a martial arts outfit of sort, a Gi if he remembered right from over-hearing it from a ninja with a bowl haircut and some kind of tight looking outfit.

The only other thing he could make out was a kanji glowing bright red on his back, he could barely read thanks to the academy's teacher's so he didn't know what it said but it did seem...ominous?

On a knee now Sarutobi could only glance on in fear as his mouth hung open partially, he remembered now where he felt that aura before and those red eyes as well...

The second war was decades ago but he would never forget the feeling of it from back then.

Fear. His own and the sense that the mans aura instilled into others.

Darkness.

And rage though albet controlled to an extent, so it didn't control t-the _powerhouse _right in front of his eyes. The cloud of darkness had dissipated almost completely and now the figure within it could be seen to make him out.

He stood roughly around 6"4 and was built like a tank, to be blunt, as his muscular figure showed he trained, a lot by anyone's standards. He was barefoot and wore red tough leather martial art fighters gloves and his Gi was a night black along with the belt around his waist and wore a red bandana that looked to have been damaged in several time's in battle and looked to have been longer at one point, he also had dark brunette hair with long strands over his face or specifically over mostly his right eye.

Lastly both eyes were a glowing red right in iris and pupil and the background pure black.

Sarutobi gulped with what strength he had. _"I...I can't believe that "He" has returned to the Elemental Countries, HERE of all places too?!" _He thought in panic knowing now EXACTLY who this man is and one that every country including Konoha looked for to recruit.

The man no one in the history of the countries has manage to overcome or even tire him in a fight.

The figure let out a breath and popped his neck before looking directly at the downed ANBU in front of him and Sarutobi and the ANBU he brought with him just behind them. His eyes glew an even brighter red as he spoke and sent shivers down the ANBU, Hokage and of course the child of eight behind him.

"**I...am Agato. One whose fists have NO equal and after 30 years I...Have...Returned!" **The end of the sentence enforced by a burst of dark aura.

The Shinobi Worlds Strongest warrior has returned.

**End Of Chapter 1.**

**A/N: Wow I still can't believe all the hype I'm getting. O_o Though I do love it and I know folks have waited for this, almost finished it last night but it had gotten late so I finished it today instead.**

**For those wondering yes during the bouts when Naruto reverts into the Satsui no Hadou he will be using a few moves that I'm sure will be VERY recognized by those who know Street Fighter. **

**Until next chapter people. :-)**


	3. Chapter 2: Retribution & His Student

**Naruto And The Dark Hadou Fox**

**A/N: Man what a rush! Such a hit already so I've decided to get these chapters out as quick I can but not rushed, always need to pace myself when typing these to make sure they're adequate. Agato will teach Naruto the way of the Fist and then there will be hell to pay for all of those that tormented him and his kind.**

**Chapter 2: Retribution & His Student.**

The output energy from his teleportation had shattered every window in the village, riled up every ninken in the Inuzuka clan kennels, woke up and scared every newborn infant in the hospital and put every other ninja on patrol or guard duty on edge with those heading towards the Red Light District that have had their shifts end and switched.

They were nearly too afraid to do so at all because of the malicious intent behind that power.

**Red Light District...**

Sarutobi still couldn't believe that in his lifetime that TWICE he would meet the man who practiced and fully mastered the ancient taijutsu only few knew known as Ansatsuken (Assassin's Fist). It was said to be created with the purpose of killing an opponent that one who understood it faced and mixed with a light and a dark side with the latter claimed to be the TRUE line of the Fist.

That was the one before them, Agato of The Satsui no Hadou (Surge Of Murderous Intent).

However the legend that Hiruzen once managed to get a small glimpse and read of described the Satsui no Hadou as pure evil power with those who wield it forced to seek out and fight powerful opponents and nothing more, it was also said to be a purple/dark red ki that could suffocate anyone who was just near that person who didn't know or practice Ansatsuken.

The man before him however had a black silvery ki around him and didn't seem eager to fight everyone around him.

The fact he saved Naruto, seemingly, seem to say otherwise about the Sastui no Hadou.

The overwhelming ki had vanished just as the visible form of it vanished as well and he along with his ANBU unit and those that remained managed to breath normally again and stand back up as well but definitely not take their eyes off the mystery man since he seem to be able to travel at the speed of light itself.

"_Never in my wildest imaginations would I ever again see such a monstrous fighter and even more so up-close, my old squad-mates along with Tobirama-sensei weren't even near this close to him back during the second war but even then his aura was extremely oppressive and now..." _Thought the Sandaime who tried to get his bearings back so he could, carefully mind you, address the powerhouse he remembered so long ago.

It scared him a little more seeing that the man hasn't seem to of aged after all of this time.

"Neko, Dragon, Hawk." He addressed each one as they turned their attention back to their kage though still very wary of the man in front of them. "Notify all council members to stand by and no hesitations. This is officially a red alert for the entire village, NO ONE is to be near the chambers or near the tower except the members themselves and no exceptions."

"A-Are you s-sure Hokage-sama?" Asked Hawk who was still shaken and trying to get his bearings with Sarutobi nodding stern faced but still equally frightened though just hid better.

"Yes Hawk. Now go and no more questions!" He barked getting salutes from them and vanished to inform the civilian and shinobi councils as well as the three elders.

He turned his attention back to the dark aura'd man and saw him with his back turned to him and his attention focused on Naruto who by now had been healed by the fox and was standing again. Although still curiuous he was also a bit frightened at how his appearance alone forced an entire squad of ANBU around them and the Hokage himself to the ground though he was glad Inu-baka was hit by it because of all of the time's he neglected his duty and even joined in on the mobs at time's.

Speaking of which with being able to move again the Inu ANBU had made a move with the man's back turned with a hand full of lightning and tried to jab it through his back but the next thing he knew he was on the ground and his jaw hurt immensely. He looked up lifting his head a bit to see the man's left hand in a fist up indicating he back-fisted him right in the jaw and he hadn't even turned his head before he started walking back to Naruto.

"_D-Damn you and that...Demon..." _Was all he thought before the pain caused him to pass out knowing his nose and jaw were shattered.

The mystery man had stopped in front of Naruto as Sarutobi called out to him. "WAIT! Don't hurt him...Agato." Saying his name caused the now known Agato to turn his head to the old kage and one red eye glancing at him before he hmphed.

"You know me?" He asked still staring down Hiruzen who sweated a bit under his gaze.

"O-Of a sorts." He replied cursing himself internally for that slip stutter of the tongue. "I...remember seeing you many years ago, during what we called the Second Great Shinobi War. It was my squad and my sensei on a recon mission when he came across yourself and...well..." He found it hard to describe the mini massacer they had seen when a group of Iwagakure ninja recognized him and as soon as their captain made that demand...

Let's just say he always had a nightmare of that paticular war scene since then.

Agato raised a brow in thought but his visible eye glew a brighter red momentarily as he remembered as well. "Ah yes. The arrogant rock captain and his pebble squad, probably the only time I've felt such a primal satisfaction in tearing a group of opponents limb from limb." That nearly caused Hiruzen to piss himself from the dark tone and the split second sharp canine that was visible. "If nothing else of memories old man I would like to return to what I previously came here to do." He said turning back to Naruto who by now had shrunk a little into himself as the tall man stood over him imposingly though a non-threatning posture.

"And what might that be if I may ask?" Hiruzen asked in a calm and polite manner. Despite being well respected in the village and it's leader he knew someone of Agato's capabilities could kill him in a blink of an eye. The Ansatsuken master turned to him partly and momentarily before turning back to the child in front of him and offering his hand. Naruto at first was hesitant, obviously because of all of the bigot abuse he suffered in his short life, but mustered up enough nerve to take it and had him help him to his feet.

"It has to do with me returning here actually." He said not taking his eyes off of Naruto who fidgeted a bit himself under his stare.

"Your return?" Hiruzen asked not sure what him coming back to the countries had to do with Naruto or his uh...subsequent beat-down on the mob he saved him from.

He looked back at him from the corner of his left eye. "Did I stutter? Yes my return. I decided to take a slight...break I suppose from fighting opponents in different worlds, upon my entering back into this dimension I felt, not heard, but felt the anguish coming from this very village." He quickly knocked out Naruto so he could get some rest from his ordeal and turned to the aging Hokage with him on his shoulder.

"Upon closer inspection it came to my surprise that every ounce of that anguish came from one person, this child here." He turned his head slightly to the still unconcious Naruto. "I am not easily surprised Hiruzen Sarutobi, I have seen and fought beings way beyond yours or anyone else's comprehension within the countries however the evil, hate and abuse thrown to this one child is something not even the demons of Makai can comprehend..."

At this point Hiruzen had his head down in shame knowing he failed miserably to protect young Naruto from the bigotry of his own people and even the childs own family.

He was right. Minato was and is still a fool, a damn idiot to trust these people with Naruto's secret of being a Jinchuuriki.

"But with the hatred and darkness that has built up within this child comes something great." Agato's eyes glew even brighter than before. "This boy has the potential to be something great. A very powerful fighter which would be denied to him because of the arrogance and pathetic human nature that crawls all around like a new breed of roaches." Hiruzen flinched greatly at that and inwardly sighed knowing there would be those who thought little of humans but never in his life would he think that someone would place humanity at such an all time low.

"But enough talk." He spoke out getting the Hokage's attention once more. "Earlier I happen to of heard you tell your soldiers to get your council gathered. I assume this is because of my sudden appearance and my saving this cub here correct?" He asked to which Sarutobi nodded making him grin a bit showing his sharpened canine's once more. "Well then, let's not keep the fools waiting."

With a dark chuckle he vanished in a ball of his dark aura leaving nothing behind. Sarutobi frowned and sighed knowing some serious foo-bar was going to happen and he knows it's not because an unbeatable fighting machine has returned to the Elemental Countries.

No, it'll be because of morons refusing to let their hatred slide into the past and to take it out on own who had no choice but to become the vessel for a Demon Lord's soul.

He flickered away in a shunshin hoping he would get to the chambers soon enough to stop any bloodshed.

**Konoha Council Chamber...**

Sarutobi had arrived in the room a little bit later and rather quiet and intense emotional bouts of fear he instead was treated to murmuring and some unfortunate bickering from the Civilian Council knowing they had to be complaining about why they were woken and brought in so late, the usual from idiot civilian people...

The noise stopped after the smoke dissipated to reveal their Hokage who let out another sigh and nodded before sitting down in his own seat at the top middle of the rows seperating the council members and groups.

"Evening everyone. I already know why your wondering why I called you here so late correct?" He asked getting nods from the Clan Heads, the Elders and and impatience with the civilians.

Hiashi decided to be the one to comment first. "Excuse me Hokage-sama but would it happen to be related to that enormous output of chakra-

"Aura wavelength Hiashi-san." Hiruzen corrected getting a confused look from him and those around him.

"Aura Hokage-sama?" He questioned in confusion to which their Hokage simply nodded. "It is the result of an output of the body's Ki energy rather than the normal Chi energy for us." He explained tipping his hat whom he changed back into his robes before arriving. "It's a very rare thing to do since no-one in the nations or the continent in general can do so except for one." That shocked them a bit but even more so when he said only one person could do so and the perverbial lightbulb clicked on for a few of the shinobi council members as well as all three elders.

Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado were sweating a bit in fear while it was Danzo Shimura who asked the question while having a tight grip on his cane in fear himself though well hidden.

"Are you talking about who I think you are Hiruzen..?" He asked through gritted teeth hidden behind his lips and his one visible eye open partially. Sarutobi nodded though irritated. "Yes Danzo it is who I mean and it's Hokage-_sama _to you." All three were visibly sweating while the clan heads and civilians were more confused than ever and it was a slightly tired out Inoichi who decided to speak up for them to end it.

"Ano Hokage-sama but who is this person yourself and the honorable Elders keep referring to?" Hiruzen took out his pipe from his robes, lit it and took a few puffs to stave off any headaches. "The one I'm referring to Inoichi-san is the man I once mentioned a few years back as a missing part of Konoha's history, the one whom we continue to have nightmares about up to this day because of what he did back in the Second Great Shinobi War." That got gasps out of all of them but the civilians who were looking a little nervous and the Uzumaki/Namikaze clan head Kushina who had not been at the academy the day he explained it.

"Hokage-sama I'm afraid I still do not know who you and the others mean." Kushina said getting a neutral glance from him and flinched a bit but also clenched her hands in anger seeing as he was still defending what she thought to be the _Demon_. The monster who'se soul had overtaken her sons and killed him that day leaving nothing more than the monster in her childs skin.

At least that's what she and almost everyone else believed even the other clan heads since they were all friends to both Kushina and Minato.

Human idiocy goes a VERY long way.

"I mean Kushina**-**" He nearly spat no longer having respect for the disgraced clan head "-the one man who could beat anyone and everyone here in all of the Elemental Countries without batting an eyelash, the only practitioner and master of the Ansatsuken style of taijutsu Agato."

Now THAT is what woke everyone up causing sputtering, yelling and a near litertal sense of chaos until Hiruzen flared his ki, emotional type, silencing everyone and restoring what little order there was to be to begin with.

"I know it's very difficult to believe, I myself am still having trouble believing his return, however it's very true and he was the source of that massive energy output earlier at the Red Light District." He finished seeing that almost everyone was now terrified of such a thing while a few others, clan heads, narrowed their eyes knowing just who or in their minds what it was that lived in that decaying part of the village.

In that instance there was a very heavy pressure in the air forcing the air from their lungs and making it difficult to breath let alone to barely even sit.

"**How right you are Sarutobi. I have indeed returned and with a purpose for it as well..." **That same distorted voice from before that Agato spoke out with spoke again as the same ki ball shroud from before appeared right in the middle of the room and dissipated much quicker than before revealing the Fist master in all of his glory with a still knocked out Naruto on his shoulder. He gazed around the room with an un-readable expression surveying everyone in it.

The elders were profusely sweating now and backing away a bit in their seats at the sight of him.

The civilians had fainted when he spoke while soiling themselves to boot.

The clan heads were looking at him with intense fear even Kushina who hadn't even heard of him up until this point couldn't help but be terrified though enraged as well seeing him carry the supposed Demon on his shoulder but the fear very much overrided the anger.

"Well well, some new faces eh?" His gaze caught the site of the elders and his smirk grew a bit feral freaking the hell out of them. "Long time no see you three. You still having night visions of my ripping that group of fools apart?" Koharu and Homura had fainted at that and Danzo was barely hanging on himself though was quite close.

He lost the smirk and went back into a neutral look.

"I'll be very brief with this, there seems to be no form of honor in this garbage infested rat-hole you call a village and it's all proven with this very childs treatment from you arrogant and ignorant fools." He bit out causing the clan heads to flinch but one to get quite angry and burst out.

"That is no child! Certainly not one of my children but the Kyuubi in my dead sons body wearing his skin over itself!" Kushina shouted her anger flaring which was absolutely squashed forcing her to the floor by the amount Agato unleashed though still kept his neutral face.

Emotional control went a LONG way with him.

"Imbecile! Even the most un-intelligent of humanity can tell the difference between this cub and a hundred foot mass of the chi energy you people call chakra." He layed the child against the wall and zipped in front of Kushina lifting her up by her scrawny neck before anyone of them could even think to blink.

Agato narrowed his eyes sensing the same chi on the woman as well as the child. "From the smell of you it seems you were that beasts sole container before the cub and the two devils that contain it now." He observed making all of their eyes go wide especially Kushina's before he tossed her lightly back into her seat disgusted with even touching her and appeared next to Naruto once more as he began to wake up as well as the civilians as well.

From there, well Agato now knew fully why they held no real significance in a military society.

A shopping district owner, Kaito Souji, was the first to see Naruto and instantly lost it. "THE DEMON! That man has brought that monstrosity in here!" The others including one Mebuki Haruno followed his pointing and began shouting out to him as well, unknowingly only angering Agato while the child attempted to hide behind him.

"The Demon!"

"Kill that vile beast!"

"Cut it apart!"

"Kill them both!" One member shouted being a bit more observant and seeing Agato's admitedly demonic looking appearance with his eyes and dark clothing.

"Apprehend them both ANBU!" Shouted Mebuki as the loyal dogs to the civilians and clan heads shot forward from the shadows looking to cut them both to pieces. The joy of both sides in seeing one Demon dead and other potential Demon was cut short when all ten ANBU were sent in varying directions of the chamber either with a hole in their chests or their heads caved in or even missing with the same speed demonstrated as before and with blood all over the floor but not an ounce on Agato who cracked both knuckles and crossed his arms in irritation.

"Do not continue to test my patience you fools, another move like that and you'll ALL be joining them." He warned turning his heated gaze to the Hokage who was nervous again himself. "No more talking and no more attempting to explain to these imbeciles Sarutobi-

"THAT'S HOKAGE-SAMA TO YOU BAS- Started the council member Jano Meiki, one who owned several apartment complexes through-out the village and made sure to keep Naruto out of all of them, before his head erupted into bits and pieces of bone and brain with a lot of blood with it spilling on the civilians near him making them scream.

"I especially hate to be interrupted you arrogant little shits." He growled out re-crossing his arms. "As I was saying Sarutobi no more talking and no more explaining. These fools want to run their mouths in arrogance about this cub then I'll shut them up with fear and a little demonstration of my strength."

Hiruzen nodded sitting straight up as all council members were awake and at attention. "Very well Agato-sama. What choice in manner do you choose for this?" He scoffed. "Of course, combat is what you do best after all." The Hokage mentally smacked himself with a hammer for asking such an idiotic question since he knew the man had to be prone to using his fists for almost everything, judging by what it is he saw all those years ago anyways.

"Very well then. This will be done at the Chunin Exam arena in one hour from now then, are there any specific fighters you would like to choose?" Hiruzen asked getting shocked looks from the other council members not wanting those of their families dying but it's not like they could stop him anyways judging by his speed alone.

Before they were dismissed Agato felt a tug on the pants portion of his gi and looked down to see the formentioned cub looking up at him. "Uh...S-Sir? D-D-Do you think I-I could p-p-

"Spit it out boy I'm not going to bite you. I did save you and I plan on keeping you safe from these arrogant sapients." He barked making him jump a little and nod taking a good deep breath.

"Would you...maybe...be my dad...?" Agato raised his brow at the question while others seethed in anger at possibly not being able to get at the boy anymore knowing that the warrior before them would destroy anyone sent at him.

"Perhaps. But I'm admitedly inadequate at the possibility of being a father, no such thing means anything to me." The boy looked downtrodden at that but his chin was lifted by one of Agato's fingers. "I can however partake the role of being your sensei." He could see the hope in him raise. "I will have dojo for us built and I can teach you to defend yourself and unlock your potential until your ready to face the world and all of it's bigotry." He said the last part looking up at the clan heads and making them intake deep breaths from the malice in those red orbs.

"However before that I believe you asked me if I wanted to face anyone specifically Sarutobi." The mentioned village leader nodded taking a few more drags from his pipe to calm his nerves a little more. "That is correct Agato-sama, do you have some choices in mind?"

That made him smirk a little again. "Of course. Make the contestants thirty of your best fighters with that dog masked fool being the number one spot on the top of that list." Hiruzen had to cringe at that knowing what the silver haired idiot did to piss off such a powerful warrior and nodded. "Anyone else then?"

"I'll need a list Sarutobi. I may been here before but that was with other fools in charge instead of these fools." He pointed out sweeping his arm out at the council pissing off the shinobi council and clan heads but still did not say a word for their safety sake.

"Of course my mistake entirely. I had neglected to think that you might not know those who are in charge of the clans today." Hiruzen replied going through the mini desk within his table area and tossed him a clipped together list of the clans and their members. Agato caught it with ease before taking a little time to flip through it while Naruto stayed by him and tried to hide from the glares given to him by Kushina and the other clan heads.

Hiruzen noticed it this time though and flared his ki once again shutting theirs up and quieting them down for time being.

He may be just an old timer to someone like Agato but to those people he was the Kami no Shinobi and still had quite a bit of fight left in him.

A minute or two later Agato tossed the list back at him while inwardly impressed at his fortitude though could still sense a smudge of arrogance lingering within the old mans subconcious.

He would need to keep a close eye on Naruto. A VERY close eye.

"As I stated before I would like that punk dog faced ANBU of yours to be the first one the list." Hiruzen cleared his throat. "Excuse the interruption but his name is Kakashi Hatake." Agato raised a brow uncaring making him nervous again. "Uh...sorry again." He nodded slightly before continuing. "As I said, I would like this Kakashi to be at the top of the list." He looked towards the clan heads. "With all of you behind him as well." That surprised them but a few had the thought of using that challenge to put this man in his place among them.

He looked back at Sarutobi. "Behind them will be twenty-two of your top soldiers, in the arena and all together." Now that really really got to them. Kushina spoke up with arrogance with the other clan heads behind her. "All of us against you at the same time? You must be suicidal for such a request Agato-_sama_." She said mocking him with the sama and laughing a bit with the others chuckling and even Hiashi gaining a smirk because of the, in their minds, arrogance of the man.

Agato took no heed in their point-less mocking and just slightly grinned. "Better yet I'll take all thirty of you down with a single hit and trust me..."

His eyes went glowlight bright scaring the near shit out of the remaining council. **"You WILL regret your actions against this innocent cub and if not...well you'll just be feeling a LOT of pain then, arrogant fools."**

With that he helped Naruto onto his shoulder and with a burst of ki vanished in his Hadou Shroud leaving the clan heads to prepare themselves, the Hokage dismissing the council and heading to his office for some Icha Icha reading time and the civilians leaving partially traumatized with a clean-up squad picking up the corpse's and their remains from the room.

**Red Light District, Apartment Complex...**

Agato arrived with a tired Naruto right in front of the apartments he lived in and frowned giving him a little more demonic looking appearance at the absolute...shit-hole that he's been forced to live in. _"Absolutely unacceptable! I will have to get that Dojo built soon and get this child a proper place to live and some proper food too if his skinny stature is any indication." _He thought seeing and feeling how light and under-fed Naruto really was and was going to make sure they paid by the childs hands for their idiocy.

"This is where I live, for now I hope." Naruto said after he let him down and the child led them both inside and it only angered him even further at seeing the disrepair state it was on the inside. Naruto led him to the back room which seemed to be the one he slept in and saw that it was mostly untouched and saw a quick flash glimpse of...what looked like black scrawled kanji...

"_For sealing? Grrr..this child has gone through WAY too much pain, even Akuma-sensei would be digusted at these vermin." _Agato thought angrily as he put the child into his ratted bed after punching a few places down and left the apartment though after leaving an aura scent of the Dark Hadou so none of these maggots would have any idea while he was busy for the moment.

"_Time to send a message to sons of bitches." _With that he shroud teleported himself to the stadium by following the Hokage's chakra trail who seems to have gotten there first to have everything set up.

**Konoha Chunin Exam Stadium, One Hour Later...**

The stadium was surprisingly packed since more than an hour ago a large burst of energy destroyed every piece of glass in the village caused the Inuzuka ninken to go batshit crazy in all that time, still are if the noises from their clan compound is anything to go by.

Well it was packed by every civilian, or one's still alive anyways, and all the ninja in the village too, again the one's that are still kicking, with the Hokage at the very top in his private booth along with the remaining civilian council members and the elders while the shinobi and clan heads were down in the arena waiting for their opponent.

They still believe themselves superior and Agato the arrogant one to the extreme.

They would soon learn the hard way just how large the gap is with their powers.

The clan heads were mostly on the thought of beating him because of him taking heart for the Demon child of Konoha and planned on correcting.

That would be changed as well but unfortunately in the way it would cause the clans and civilians to hound him for his incredible and godlike power.

All thoughts were halted as the same shroud appeared in the middle of the arena shutting everyone up and gearing those that were to fight him while the Hokage stood and prepared to make the announcement. Agato stood with his arms crossed and his neutral face on full blast combined with his malice making all the contestants against him quite nervous.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Konohagakure! This will be a one on thirty battle to test Agato-sama's abilities and will be done so against the strongest the village has to offer! Now let the fight begin!" He said using chakra to enhance his voice so everyone could hear him, they all cheered for Konoha as Agato popped his neck and too his Ansatsuken stance, like his sensei Akuma, while his opponents prepared as well before rushing him at once.

The clan heads at the front, Kakashi to the left with a Raikiri looking to strike him this time and not only for protecting the "Demon boy" but also his incredible humiliation when he led that mob to the demon brat to finish him off before he gave them all an intense beating.

He only recovered because of Konoha's best med-nins healing him.

The Elite ANBU came in from the right as well and Agato kept his stance as they nearly got within striking distance of him before he stamped his right foot on the ground with his arms to his sides and growled. "Prepare yourselves fools!" He rushed at them in an odd stance that made him appear as if though he was floating at high speeds before faster than anyone could blink there was sounds of several bodies being struck in sensitive spots and hard.

The Elite ANBU went down first their bodies striking the ground quite violently but not fataly as they coughed up large amounts of blood and loss conciousness on the spot.

The Clan Heads went next in order -

Inoichi fell from a pronounced strike to his neck and cracking his neck but not breaking it.

Choza fell on his back from a punch that apparently went through him but missed a vital spot.

Hiashi had fallen with an injury to his head, fracturing his skull.

Tsume was down with almost all of her ribs broken.

Shikaku had both arms and legs broken and fainted from the pain.

Kushina had been beaten quite severly with multiple broken bones and internal bleeding.

Mikoto's jaw had been shattered like Kakashi's along with several non-vital organs rupturing.

Kakashi had been the last to go down and the worst off. There was too much damage to count on the spot so he would have to be taken to the hospital afterwards.

Agato stood with his back to them and facing the crowd, he had his arms curved slightly to his waist with his hands into fists and clentched with his eyes closed and the kanji for "Darkness" glowing a bright red on his back as he stood there for a few moments before speaking his technique name.

"Shun Goku Satsu (Instant Hell Murder)." He spoke loud enough for them to hear but not high pitch tone to border on yelling.

There was a flash of bright light and all his opponents were down for the count. He turned his head slightly back at them with his visible eye once again in it's bright glow.

"Let this be a lesson to you arrogant bastards." He muttered before vanishing once more in his shroud and back to the cubs apartment.

The people in the stadium couldn't let out a sound to what they just witnessed. What they had seen was a clear messege-

You fucked up. Now be prepared to receive it ten-fold Konoha.

**End Of Chapter 2.**

**A/N: Whoo! Haven't written a story this long in years so it's kind of rough on me but I'm pushing through and I'm glad to know it's like quite a lot, you like this just wait until I start writing one-shots of those he's faced in the past. :-) I decided to use one of the most familiar moves early since apparently people were getting restless for it lol. **

**Until next chapter peeps. **


	4. Chapter 3: Sensei Of The Fox

**Naruto And The Dark Hadou Fox**

**A/N: The next chapter of the story and Naruto's training in the style of Ansatsuken with his sensei Agato beating off the clans and villagers. I think you folks know why but it'll be explained now.**

**Enjoy. :-)**

**Chapter 3: Sensei Of The Fox.**

It was the next morning after the night one sided fight beating Agato had delivered to they're strongest ANBU and all of the villages clan heads with a single move, one with which made anyone and everyone shiver everytime they heard the name of it.

Shun Goku Satsu or Instant Hell Murder.

A move apparently so powerful it can bring down, destroy, kill or maim those it's aimed at and boy did some of his opponents get quite maimed.

Kakashi the worst off with several non-vital organs ruptured and several bones nearly reduced to dust rather than just broken plus any mental traume brought on by such a severe beating.

Kushina was in the same boat as Kakashi with ruptured non-vital organs but was also struck in a certain place with enough force to render her infertile for the rest of her life.

Makoto was the third in line for the same injuries but to go with her shattered jaw was a skull fracture along her left ear.

Inoichi's neck had been broken but not enough to kill him, just to hurt a LOT.

Choza had suffered severe muscle tears in his abdomanable area.

Hiashi's skull fracture bordered enough on severe with a diagnosed brain injury though specific injury has not been determined.

All of Tsume's ribs had been shattered and her lungs pierced though was able to be saved in time if just barely.

Shikaku's arms and legs had been shattered to near dust but received no other injuries.

The ANBU unit behind them ended up being crippled for life with their muscles and bones being damaged beyond repair. Agato had intended for them to live to make the messege loud and clear but also took away their lively-hoods due to their arrogant actions against Naruto, there would be more where they came from so he showed no mercy in ending their careers as shinobi.

He went easier on the others because they were not so easily replaceable and he wasn't looking to permanently cripple the village.

Yet anyways...

The injuries that could be healed would take at least two weeks if all doctors used all of their chakra, not litertally, and medical expertise at their disposel.

Well if they were lucky that is.

The news of that nights bout spread like wildfire terrifying the hell out of the civilians including the council representing them and all ninja within having great respect and awe for one so powerful. Of course in the man in questions opinion it was them just sucking up to him hoping they'd be taught the same fighting techniques.

Not a chance in hell.

Another big news flash that had gotten out was that Naruto, the proclaimed Demon of Konoha or Demon Brat or Fox Boy as they liked to call him, was the third child of their desceased Yondaime and the Red Hot Habanero Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and missing sibling to Menma and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze.

There was the obvious expressed outrage first at this with civilians and even the shinobi calling it a lie and a mere rumor and slander from the "Bastard Fox".

Agato however had just about enough of them and flared his chi not only shutting them up but causing all of the civilians, Genin and Chunin shinobi to lose control of their bowels and it was a mere small dose of his normal chi, not even of the Satsui no Hadou (Surge Of Murderous Intent) chi.

_**Flashback, Hokage Tower, Konoha Square...**_

_He with Naruto clinging onto his left leg with Hiruzen and the elders stood atop of the Hokage Tower to address the people bring out to light just who it was they had abused and beaten the hell out of all these years._

"_People of Konoha! I know there have been rumors flying about directing it to a certain boy's lineage and I know you all seem to have great doubt about this." He said as they roared that it was a "Filthy lie", the "Fox was mind controlling their Hokage" and the typical "Kill the demon" before Hiruzen flared his ki and shut them up. "You have doubts but they will be silenced as of now." Sarutobi pulled a scroll from out of his robe and made sure the people of Konoha could see it clearly, a scroll that belonged to their Yondaime Hokage._

_The scroll of the Hiraishin._

"_Only one of Minato's blood can access ANYTHING of his or that of his family's. This will prove that young Naruto here is one of his blood and show just who it is you've been tormenting all of this time!" He shouted out the last part causing many to cringe but the rest to look unconvinced and a few still saying "Kill the Demon Brat" over and over._

_Agato placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder getting him to look up at his new caretaker who motioned him towards the scroll._

"_Go on ahead child. No one will do anything because they know the consequence of such actions." He said causing Hiruzen and the elders to flinch and the crowd below to nearly crap themselves again. Naruto nodded and slowly moved towards it as Hiruzen held it out to him but kept his own distance knowing for the moment he didn't have Naruto's trust anymore and didn't have Agato's in the beginning since he had made his return._

"_Now Naruto the scroll requires a minor blood sample to be unlocked." The age'd Hokage told him as he briefly looked back at Agato who nodded. "It is true child. That is how those from bloodlines and clan families kept their secrets a secret." The young Jinchuuriki nodded taking a breath and trusting in the Fist master's words._

"_O-Okay then." He muttered out biting his thumb hard enough to draw blood though if not awkwardly and let a few drops spill on the Namikaze scroll._

_The parchment began to glow a bright red for a few seconds before dying down and Hiruzen handing it to him. Naruto then, to the surprise of everyone there, opened the scroll without any difficulty getting gasps from those below, Homura, Koharu and Danzo who gritted his teeth fiercely knowing that not only was it a Jinchuuriki that was out of his grasp but a Namikaze too. The potential that was lost to his ambitions now because of that new guardian of his._

_Agato made sure to keep his eyes on the old war-hawk._

_Speaking of which, said warrior comes up beside Naruto and has his hand on his shoulder. "That is all the proof that is needed." He spoke eyeing the crowd from the corners of his eyes. "Had the beast within the boy been possessing him as you claim to have then the scroll would have distengrated the moment it's chakra had entered it."_

_He looked back to the Hokage and elders, away from the gaping crowd._

"_I have chosen a spot near this villages forest plain where both Naruto here and myself will be living, anyone foolish enough to come after him...well prepare your medics to have body bags at the ready." He said his face in a complete calm emotion and his voice staying neutral in tone._

_Agato lifted the child onto his shoulder and chi clouded himself and Naruto to their new home._

_It took only a few seconds, ten at the most, for the citizens to start freaking out over abusing the Yondaime and Kushina's son, civilians to start planning to elope him with their daughters to increase their standing, others looking to gain his forgiveness even if they had to plead on their hands and knee's and most Jonin looking to become his sensei with a none too hidden glee in their eyes._

_The shadows of members of the various clans went unnoticed to report back to their leaders._

_**Flashback End, Normal Time...**_

Agato had been thoroughly disgusted with the cretins in the village that went from arrogantly and stupidly trying to kill young Naruto over something they never could understand as fuinjutsu and went to trying to kiss Naruto's and even his ass since then.

Top ranking shinobi wanted to take him on as their student with Kakashi himself fighting it every step of the way. The reason being is that apparently to up the standards of the academy without the civilian council getting involved Hiruzen had put together "practice" teams so they could understand the team dynamics and be able to work together as a unit ahead of time.

Kakashi had been chosen, for the moment, a practice sensei to one of the oldest teams the village had to offer or maybe the most famous depending on how you look at it.

Team Seven.

It consisted of Kakashi as the Jonin-sensei and his team consisting of:

**Naruto** (decided on a first name basis like his caretaker Agato) – Someone Kakashi hated with a vengeance his entire eight years of life because of thinking him to be the jailed instead of the warden but now wants him to stay on the team so he can privately teach him and Sasuke while leaving the Haruno to rot. Agato has made sure to keep this son of a bitch as far away from the cub as possible.

**Sakura Haruno** – A member of a prestigous civilian merchant family who had a little higher than normal chakra levels for them and the top fangirl for their last team-mate. Had shown no real capability as a ninja due to her infatuation with the "Last Loyal Uchiha" with the exception of book smarts and was chosen mainly to keep Naruto down and from getting stronger which has now turned to getting into the poor boys pants so she and her gold digging family could get into the Namikaze and Uzumaki wealth even though he's no longer a member of either clan.

**Sasuke Uchiha** – Considered the "Last Loyal Uchiha" due to his older brother Itachi Uchiha, another once in a lifetime prodigy in the ninja arts, wiping out their clan a couple of years back and since the incident has become an even more self-absorbed and arrogant little child than an Uchiha normally is. Is worshipped like he's a living God and given everything on a silver platter with teacher's at the academy even raising his grades undeserved just to suck up to him. Because of it all he has an ego that could be considered as big if not bigger than the sun itself and always seems to be demanding attention onto himself.

The last one the taijutsu master wanted to thoroughly pummel just to beat some respect into the little twerp.

But his newest pupil would do that one for him.

Agato had brought Naruto to his old and rotting home to gather the few valuable items he has before they left to their new forest dojo home and told him to stay put while he had a..."talk" with the old Sandaime Hokage the weeks following the fight between him and their best.

It was a bonus for him that Kakashi happened to be there as well.

_**Flashback, Hokage Tower, Sandaime's Office...**_

"_So the teams, most, remain as they are then since this program was started I surmise?" The aged leader asked seeing his top Jonin gathered in front of him to discuss the situation regarding them since Naruto's revelation as the missing child of the Yondaime._

_In front of him stood Maito Gai, Kurenai Yuhi, his son Asuma Sarutobi, Kushina Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake. _

_The Jonin would act as sensei's during the practices and when it came time to form real teams. Hiruzen took a few puffs of his favored pipe and looked through the papers documenting the teams of the exercise and it was Kakashi's and Kushina's choice's and current teams that worried him._

_Well maybe feared for him would be putting it in a better light._

_Maito Gai stepped forward and flashed his usual "Youthful" pose including his teeth flashing. "Hai Hokage-sama, I'm requesting to keep my team of Tenten Higurashi, Neji Hyuuga and my pupil Rock Lee."_

_Hiruzen nodded removing his pipe from his mouth. "Very well Gai, especially since they have grown quite strong in the little time they've been with you so far."_

_Gai just flashed his teeth again in a smile as he stepped back and Kurenai stepped forward._

"_I Hokage-sama am requesting to keep the team of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga." She said and stepped back respectively. _

_The Sandaime nodded at her choice as well. "A well thought out tracking team. Kiba with his clans higher than normal senses due to their connection with canines, Shino with bugs able to pin-point and locate targets from a large distance and in several directions as well and young Hinata with her clans Byakugan to see a far distance and right through objects as well as people. Very thought out Ms. Yuuhi so accepted."_

_Kurenai smiled a bit and nodded keeping her composure as Kakashi walked up next with his ever present book in his hand and silently pissing off the females in the room._

"_Lord Hokage I wish to keep together the team of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto." He spoke getting a sigh out of Hiruzen and an angry look from Kushina who wanted to take Naruto on her's and start bringing him back into his family._

_His now, now that he's not a Demon everyone proclaimed him to be anyways._

"_Kakashi you know very well that's not going to work." Hiruzen spoke out rubbing the bridge of his nose to stave off the incoming headache, he knows Kakashi won't be the only one involved in this one._

_Where's some vicodin when he needs it?_

"_I...I know he wouldn't like me and must be upset but with time I know I can get him to turn around, I wish to be the one to train sen-_

"_Hold on there right now Hatake!" Kushina snapped interrupting and making a few jump. "He's MY sochi so I should be the one to be able to train him. Besides he needs to be with his family not with a Jonin who tried to kill him not even forty-eight hours ago." Kakashi just gave her a semi-blank look from the corner of his right eye since the left was covered due to it concealing a Sharingan._

"_Oh right like your one to talk Kushina-san." He bit back putting his book away and looking at her fully. "You were the one to dump him onto the streets from giving into peer pressure and you were the Kyuubi's former Jinchuuriki yourself."_

"_Why you...!" Kushina had gone red in the face and both her and Kakashi began to bicker causing some uneasy tension in the room._

_The Sandaime was about ready to step in and berate them before a powerful wave of energy spiked in the room causing Sarutobi to lose his breath and his Elite Jonin's to fall to the floor from the intense pressure. After a moment a familiar black shroud filled the room and dispersed sending papers flying and the down Jonin to hit the walls. Agato stood in all his glory with his arms crossed in the middle of the room staring down the Sandaime Hokage but also taking notice of the others in the room especially two of them in paticular._

_One who abandoned her former cub due to an immensely weak will and the other who tried to kill the child all his life._

"_Those who claim to be elite soldiers really should start acting like it." The dark fighter noted coldly causing them to flinch and Hiruzen to choke down a breath as he turned his attention back onto him. "I came here for only one purpose Hiruzen Sarutobi and that is to announce that I'm taking the cub Naruto as my student." He shot right off the bat as the aged leader raised a brow and Kushina and Kakashi jumped angrily as the pressure faded._

_The other Jonin got back to their feet as well just as the fireworks flew._

"_WHAT!" Screamed Kushina as Kakashi could only clentch his fist and not speak up. He had gotten, honestly, fearful of the man who took him, the clan heads and several Elite ANBU down with a single strike._

_Who wouldn't be after that?_

"_Naruto is MY son so I will be the one to train him and raise him into a fine ninja!" She shouted not realizing the mistake of words she was making as the others back up slowly. "On another note I DEMAND you give him back to me, his mother." _

"_Why should I?" He replied coldly looking back at her making them all flinch once more and Hiruzen attempt to hide under his kage hat. _

"_You who threw him out on the street because you couldn't take a little name calling from a bunch of cowardly fools and nothing more. You even tried to kill him yourself on numerous occasions and you think he will forgive you? Ever?" He said to her before turning to Kakashi. "You are no further behind her in that regard you disgraceful excuse of a warrior, of a fighter."_

_With them both shut up from his words and a little chi he turned back to the Hokage his face again neutral._

"_Like I just said, I will be taking him as my student and I will teach him the ways of the Ansatsuken, of the fist, and no other shall teach him."_

_With that said he disappeared once more leaving the room speech-less for a bit before Asuma got a word in. "Umm...Pop? Are you going to consider that?" He asked seeing his father sigh and nod with a hand on his hat and one on his pipe. "I thought so. I would have done so too after his display and energy alone..."_

"_It's either that or we lose a ton of ninja and civilians to someone who won't hesitate to keep his...new student...safe after all Asuma." He replied rubbing his nose again. "We shall discuss this another time, Kakashi I will find a suitable third member to your squad and yours as well Kushina. Dismissed." He made his tone final waving his hand._

_They nodded, Kushina and Kakashi with reluctance, and shunshined out of the room leaving Hiruzen to think on the new situations with a powerhouse like Agato training one of blood from those like the Yondaime and Habanero along with being a Jinchuuriki._

_He has a feeling it won't end well for quite a few._

_**Flashback End, Normal Time...**_

Hiruzen had gotten a third suggestion by his old team-mate Danzo who suggested his own prodigial like student Sai. A quite pale child with a short top and thin pants both of which where a dark blue and grey with brown short hair and dark eyes.

He wasn't fooled though.

Hiruzen knew the child Sai was from Danzo's thought to be disbanded group of ninja known as ROOT. Funded and/or created for protecting the Leaf from the shadows and taking on missions otherwise thought to be too inhumane for even ninja kind.

Or maybe that was his old mind and sentimentality talking.

Either way Agato had taken Naruto in as his student without anymore opposition, though the majority silenced by the mystery mans fists, and had built a home/dojo for them just on the outskirts of Konoha near it's massive forest.

He had calmly questioned him and the warrior just replied simply.

"_To train him into a fine warrior."_

Nothing more than that so he left it alone for very obvious reasons and finished the rest of the teams. He managed to get a cousin of Sasuke's, Satsuni Uchiha, onto Kushina's team to complete it and has had them going through basic drills to shapen them up for future service.

Well it was he ordered anyways. Ultimately it was up to the Jonin-sensei's to teach them and guide them into being form fitting ninja.

"I only hope nothing worst turns out from this but then again with the way the clans have been acting plus the civilians..." He trailed off shuddering as his door was knocked on. "Enter." Hiruzen calmly called as his secretary entered with what looked to be an envoice letter.

"Hokage-sama, this letter came addressed to you by your students Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama." She said making him nod but inwardly curse since he knew things had just gotten worse.

Was it EVER going to end for him?

**Outside Konoha, Forest Region, Agato's Dojo...**

"We are here now cub. Your new home and both of our training center." Agato said having teleported both himself and Naruto here after picking him up from the rat-hole apartment he was forced in.

Though not without demolishing it with a well placed Hadouken (Surge Fist) and terrifying the shit out of the civilians again, sending them running like headless chickens.

Naruto actually got a laugh out of that one.

Paybacks a real bitch alright.

"This is my new home now? Cool!" He exclaimed getting a shine out of Agato's eye at his mirth. "Quite. However the seclusion ends here cub."

Agato went to a knee facing Naruto.

"From here on out I will train you to-

"Yeah training! Fina-

**-BAM-**

Naruto fell to the ground clutching his head and tears at the corners of his eyes and looked up at his caretaker who shook his head. "I sympathize with your plight but I will NOT coddle you despite your torment. I will teach you to stand on your own two feet and crush the hearts of those who would dare attack you in your palm." Naruto continued to rub his head as Agato stood back up and held out his hand which he took and helped back onto his feet.

"The first lesson will be learning to speak when your sensei has spoken to you and none other. Do I make myself clear here cub?" He said getting a fast paced nod from Naruto who would rather not get hit again.

Barely any force and it felt like a large diamond arm smacking him on the noggin.

"Very good. Now let's head inside and set your items up in your room then afterwards you will be cleaned up, fed and then I shall begin the basics of the Fist. Am I understood?" Another nod.

"Good. Now let's go." He ordered walking inside with Naruto following close behind him. They both entered the dojo's main room with strong oak wood paneling, two windows and a sliding door leading deeper into the house with two rooms to accomidate them both.

"Go ahead and get your things put away while I get your bath ready cub." He said getting another nod from Naruto who ran off to do as said.

The Fist warrior sighed placing his own travel bag near a well crafted oak table near a window in the dojo's main room and sat down cross legged and crossed his arms staring ahead, waiting for his students return which was not to be too long.

A life of abuse also meant little to no possessions.

Naruto returned a moment later and stood in front of his soon-to-be sensei who continued to stare off with no hint of acknowledging him. The child stood in front of his line of vision and just stood there curiously.

But you know what they say about curiosity.

**-BAM-**

Naruto clutched his face and rolled around on the floor to stave on the pain before looking up at Agato who was standing and shaking his head once more with his arms crossed.

"You really haven't been taught much have you? When you finish a task you will return to where I am and sit cross legged in front of me and attentive. Understand?" He got another nod and sighed helping Naruto back to his feet again. "As I said previously, I will not coddle you. I will not hold your hand and I will not whisper soothing words to you. I will be tough and I will be harsh on you especially in your training but it will do you the upmost good in the end."

He started walking to the back and looked back slightly at his pupil who's eyes went wide in getting the messege and quickly followed his future sensei to get cleaned up.

Boy had looked like he hadn't bathed since he was born.

Which unfortunately also happened to be true. Humanity could be the real lowest of the low quite a lot of the time.

Agato quickly ushered him into the bathroom, had him strip and quickly scrubbed him down but not too rough as to hurt him and dressed him in sweat pants and shirt fit for him after his bath before leading further down a hallway adjacent to the bathroom's and into their dining room where he already had a meal of fresh cooked beef stew ready for them.

He sat down at one end of the low ground table and Naruto took the other end.

"I will give you this one break as to avoid giving you a head injury on your first night here." He spoke grabbing his chopsticks between two fingers expertly and took a few bites of the stew, chewing with his mouth closed and swallowed before looking back at the cub.

"Do exactly as I did, proper manners. I may be a traveling warrior but I am no barbarian and neither shall you be." Naruto nodded gently and did as his sensei instructed which was pretty good since he was damn near new to this kind of thing.

"Very good. Finish your dinner then rest." He said looking out of the one open window of the dojo seeing that it was sunset now.

"What about my basic training Agato-sensei?" Naruto asked in confusion with remembering what he said earlier out front. Agato sighed but was impressed that the child was willing to go on.

Probably because he was the only one to ever give the attention starved boy any time of the day.

"I seem to have miscalculated the time of day as it is nearly fully evening now. I perfer to start on your training when it's day break and your fully awake and alert for my teachings." He replied giving the young Jinchuuriki a sharp look. "I will say this as a bonus, pay VERY close and one hundred percent attention to my instructions because I will not repeat myself. The will to learn and the strive to get strong is the foundation of any great warrior. Those who doze off or half-ass it will not go far and I refuse to teach with such disrespect. Understand?"

It was sharp but this time Naruto nodded firmly and detemrination fired up in his eyes.

Agato inwardly smirked at seeing such a spark. _"That's what I've been looking for. Perhaps there is hope for you yet cu...Naruto." _His was neutral outside but he was proud inwardly, for now. "Good. Now back to your room and rest up. The first steps of brutality of making you into a fine fighter will begin tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn, SHARP!" He said snapping at the last word to emphasize how early they were going to begin and how rough it was going to be.

Naruto nodded once more and again strong. "Yes sensei!"

They both had retreated to their own spaced enough rooms to rest up for the morning after Agato had him take care of the dishes while watching him.

Naruto layed on his futon thinking how his life is now turning for the, if not rough, better. He knew it would be worth it though, no more beatings or loneliness.

No more helplessness.

No more hurt.

No more being weak and helpless.

He began closing his eyes with no longer being able to hold them open with one last thought before sleep claimed him.

"_I WILL get strong, for you sensei and Hokage-jiji. That's a promise."_

**End Of Chapter 3.**

**A/N: Whoo these are quite the brainteaser with how long I make them but this one was a bit easier, came to me a LOT quicker than usual. So Naruto is now Agato's student and is beginning his training in the art of Ansatsuken and become quite powerful and ready to pay back those whom have wronged him.**

**Now you also know why I said team in my summary. He will NOT be with Team Kakashi or Team Kushina since he has no trust in them and will NOT trust them no matter what.**

**Till next chapter my peeps! XD**


	5. Chapter 4: Training In Ansatsuken

**Naruto And The Dark Hadou Fox**

**A/N: The next chapter in my slowly increasing popular story. Won't be long before Naruto is prepared to start kicking ass in retribution and kicking away those looking to get him for his strength and (former) clan heritage.**

**Enjoy people. :-)**

**Chapter 4: Training In Ansatsuken.**

Seven years. Seven long and painful years have passed for the once boy known as Naruto, no last name because of his former mother banishing him from their nearly non-existant clan of the Uzumaki Namikaze.

Agato hadn't been joking when he said he wasn't going to take it easy on the child. To allow Naruto to understand true combat and take his training not only seriously but to the maximum he had to be rough on him, a necessity that paid off in the not quite so end. He still had MUCH to learn after being told by his sensei just how long it took him to master the style himself with adding in control of the Satsui no Hadou and another power of his that he did not let him on.

Everyone has their secrets and that was apparently a big one.

There wake up, according to his sensei, was at dawn at five o clock SHARP which he emphasized when he kicked Naruto out of his bed and right through the roof, litertally, in which he landed in the dojo's koi pond just outside for sleeping just a minute, a single MINUTE, through the waking point.

After his un-announced dipping session he had rushed back in and changed into his gi that Agato provided for him and rushed it on the threat of being kicked right into the stratosphere before heading back out and starting his session.

FYI he had asked what a "stratosphere" was before promptly being uppercutted right back into the koi pond.

An important rule, no questioning sensei.

After coming back, after drying off and Kyuubi healing the pain from his sensei's fist, Agato had him start with some basic stretching to improve his flexibility and durability. It took longer than he would ever have thought of but in no small part thanks to this rotten village keeping him down for so many years and using him as a punching bag.

That reminds him that he needs to find one of his own and for Naruto.

So it began with stretches for the child to allow his body to gain flexibility and a lot of it since it was more of a requirement than anything. He had him do some leg stretches, to as far as they would go which hurt but it would help in the end, followed by five hundred push-up's, as a starter amount, followed by two hundred and fifty jumping jacks and finishing off the starter work-out around a five mile track Agato cleared around the dojo.

Needless to say it wasn't even half over yet and Naruto was flat out exhausted.

The Ansatsuken master realized this but continued it saying to him that he'll get use to it as time goes on but his break was also next so both of those statements brought his exhausted spirits back up.

He kept up the same program for three months alone so Naruto could be in shape to handle his style of fighting, more so that he had to up his regime at the start but not so much anymore.

Although he wouldn't show it outwardly, stone face just like his sensei, inwardly he was quite proud at how quickly the young cub was getting through his excercises despite his (previously) malnourished state and how quickly he came to learning the first steps of Ansatsuken. Agato however was always one to take that "extra mile" to get the full results so a month before beginning his style he had Naruto go through all of his excercises at two thousand _each _followed by deep meditation and then to finish a light spar with himself.

Obviously he went easy just to observe his current stature and where he stood so he knew what to start him in before any heavy training.

Wouldn't do to unintentionally murder his own student.

…..yet, perhaps.

He was impressed how quick the cub had become albet due to his insane training regime but the heart of the success lies in his students own willpower to keep on going despite how painful and perhaps at time's life threatning it could be.

Yet Naruto continued through it determined to become very strong and skilled out of hard-work.

Deja-vu on that one if you looked into his past.

Well Naruto passed through it with sheer determination and willpower and from then on was prepared to become a powerful warrior in his own right. He would teach him the style of The Fist but it would be up to the cub to decide where he would want to go, where he would want to make his name known and what warriors he would choose to test his might against.

_**Flashback, Konohagakure Forest, Dojo...**_

"_Keep going! Do not let up despite what the limits of your body is telling you! Remember you can only go forward by pushing PAST your limitations and that includes going even when you don't seem to have anymore to do so!" Barked Agato as Naruto ran through his usual drills, preparing him for the upcoming test he planned for him to see if the cub was truly worthy of learning the ancient art of Ansatsuken._

_He was sweating up one hell of a storm while he pushed through his last bit of excercises with all of the strength he could muster, he was tired but still going even though he did indeed want to just fall over in complete exhaustion he would not fail his sensei._

_He would push through and get that training. _

_He would prove he was worthy and deserving of it._

_Naruto huffed as he held his knee's just finishing up his laps around the course Agato set up around the dojo and sucked in a deep breath of air before wiping off any sweat on his forehead. "That's the last of it Agato-sensei. What's next on list?" He asked standing his ground and making Agato raise a brow in mild amusement but acceptance of his willpower to keep going._

_His sensei nodded. "Very good child. You have improved greatly from your former self and I like the willpower you demonstrate to continue on. Not many are willing to keep going in preparations for Ansatsuken training." He inwardly smirked at the gaping look Naruto had on his face when he was told his current regime was just preparing him for the real training._

"_This is going to be harder than I thought." __The young Jinchuuriki thought while sweating a new storm at the hell that would start soon._

_But not quite yet._

"_However before that there's a test you will be required to pass that will show me if you are truly indeed worthy of training in The Fist." Agato interrupted him from his thoughts with his arms crossed and the neutral look on his face a little heavier. _

"_Wha...? Test? But you sai-" He started before Agato raised a hand to quite him._

"_I know what I said cub." He replied sternly making Naruto cringe a bit and look down. "Not just anyone can learn such a style, there's a test after the end of the initial training which will show if you can indeed adept to this style. Even if you were not to pass however I will not just toss you aside." He finished raising Naruto's hopes somewhat, still being slightly depresssed at not possibly being able to learn his sensei's strong form of fighting. "Wipe that depressed look off your face and stand tall!" He barked out getting the child to do so. _

"_I said you possibly could fail but you also could possibly pass as well." Agato lowered his arms to his hips and gave off a gleam in his eye's. "You have showed such determination and willpower most people will never even hope to possess, something even other fighters possess only the smallest fraction of." Naruto listened intently and was silently and inwardly jumping with joy for the, possible, praise his sensei was giving him._

"_Which is why when put together and judged, chances are you WILL pass and in which case will begin your true training." He finished knocking his fists together. "First will come the test to prove your worthiness. It will happen in a few weeks time from now to allow you rest because it consists of two parts which will put you through the grinder in everything you've done so far."_

_He started walking back to the dojo and Naruto began following behind in mild curiosity._

"_Is that the first part then? What about the second part?"_

_Agato stopped for a moment and looked back to answer his question. "That part is what will determine your continuance in Ansatsuken."_

_He looked back in front and went back inside the dojo leaving Naruto out a bit contemplating on his sensei's words before following him again._

_With more questions then answers at the moment._

_**End Flashback, Normal Time...**_

One month later and Naruto was ready to take the two part test to determine whether his training for Ansatauken would proceed or halt where it was, even then he would still teach him techniques for him to defend himself and keep himself in shape.

Personally though he believed the kid would pull through.

The results from his shape training showed that one.

Before getting to the training however came some problems that Agato had never been more tempted to punch them all the way to the center of the galaxy.

Yes. He was THAT pissed about it.

Rightfully so since it involved the village, it's council, clan heads and the civilian villagers as well. All of them coming in uninvited and unannounced to show or say how "sorry" they were for all of the black listed actions they took against the child foolishly and arrogantly believing him to be the very creature sealed within his form.

If he could stop listening to their incessant bull-crap anytime it would be too soon.

_**Flashback, Villager's Apologies...**_

"_Please accept our deepest apologies Naruto-sama!"_

"_We're so sorry!"_

"_Please forgive us Naruto-sama!"_

"_Son of the Yondaime!"_

"_Hero!"_

"_Our savior!"_

_Agato grew increasingly more annoyed as Naruto hid back behind the screen door in the dojo while he himself stood in front of the doorway blocking it and not allowing the large crowd of gathered civilians to enter and pester the cub._

_Well more like false ass kissing but the point remains the same._

_They would have kept it up and trying to even see through the doorway but Agato has had enough and flare's his KI and stops them in their tracks, their eye's now upon the man who had his arms back with his hands close together._

"_You are not welcome here, now begone fools." He said before thrusting his hands forward as a light purple energy ball was shot at them and burst on contact either scattering them or in some unfortunate cases for the ass kissing mob, death._

"_Hadouken (Surge Fist)." He whispered slightly before heading back inside and closed the door._

_**End Flashback, Normal Time...**_

A few days after came the council and clan heads right in the middle of Naruto's first half of his test and Agato luckily enough seeing them a mile away flash stepped in front of the lot of them before they could get farther and disturb the child.

_**Flashback, Dojo With Council & Clan Heads...**_

"_You're really insisting on grating on my nerves aren't you?" Agato sighed looking at the group in front of him who were going between looking back at him and taking glances at Naruto who was still in the middle of his test. Agato narrowed his eye's before stepping in their way to block their view of him, it's obvious their biased opinion has changed of him now but the dark fighter wasn't about to take any chances with these lot._

"_That answers that. Now answer this, who the hell do you think you are thinking you can just barge onto MY turf and attempt to interrupt my students training?" He growled out as a question making most of them shake before one stepped forward after regaining a bit of confidence, it was one of the clan heads, a man with blind like eye's and a white as snow robe and long brunette hair that reached towards his back._

_Hiashi Hyuga if he remembered right._

_With the rare exception of few he isn't one to privy himself on knowing his enemies names, it wouldn't matter in the end._

_In the past and the present and the future._

"_Excuse us Agato-san..." Said warrior narrowed his eye's at the underline disrespect but let the worm continue. "...but we are here to bring Namikaze-sama back to the village and for him to claim his interhitance as heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans." He used his arm to acknowledge the other clan heads and several clan members behind him. "If you could inform him of this then we can be on our way and Konoha will have it's next Hokage back."_

_Agato stood staring at them with an impassive face with his eyes glowing a bit more than usual as the group in front of him fidgeted nervously from his stare._

"_I think not, worm." Was his reply shocking them and inwardly for Hiashi angered._

"_Excuse me?!" He grunted with his teeth grinding. "Just who are you to deny the village of it's most prosperous heir?!" The Hyuga clan head nearly shouted a bit red in the face and with the others beginning to stir up as well._

"_Return Namikaze-sama this instant!" Inoichi Yamanaka shouted._

"_Bring the pup back or else." Threatened Tsume Inuzuka, baring her claws and fangs with Kuromaru growling next to her._

"_Troublesome..." Muttered a spiky haired man with a few scars across his face. "Just bring the gaki (Brat) back and we'll be done here."_

"_Give me back my sochi (Son)!" Yelled out Kushina who stepped forward, notably with the same amount of arrogance she had back during his adoption bout, and had a hand on the hilt of her inherited sword Fiinikkusu (Phoenix) blade with an attempt to seem frightning with a glare and her hair seemingly waving like nine-tails behind her._

_Mikoto stood next to her in her own battle gear and glare but made no comment._

"_Please just return the Namikaze heir Agato-dono and there won't be anymore...frustrastions." Chouza stated with his bo-staff at the ready._

_Agato merely had his arms crossed staring them down before sighing and pinched the bridge of his nose at the audacity of these fools._

_Seems like no matter how much you try you can't beat the stupid out of people like these._

"_First off..." He began lowering his arms as his demonic eyes glowed furiously at the group of arrogance in front of him as well annoyance's since they were merely wasting his time. "No...more like the only thing, the cub is MY student and one who will grow into a warrior of great strength by going through pain, losing blood and completely covered in sweat and NOT being pampered by a...bunch...of...arrogant **FOOLS!**" He shouted out demonically at the end with his aura flaring knocking them all back causing Naruto to stop for a moment but quickly resume after one look from his sensei._

_One Hadouken later and they were both at peace again, well the kind for him to continue Naruto's test without anymore interruptions that is._

_**End Flashback, Normal Time...**_

Thankfully they seem to have gotten the message after that one and neither one of them had been interrupted since.

Well, save the occasional ANBU getting the hell knocked out of them that is.

Naruto had passed his test swimmingly and Agato was right that the exercises before-hand were needed because the child had broken barely a sweat by the end of it all. He couldn't be more proud but like always kept it on the inside of his mind and his stony gaze on the outside, with that complete Naruto was ready to take on the training and the hell he plans to put him through to achieve a level that could possibly rise beyond him and even his own sensei.

He wasn't completely controlled by the Dark Hadou but he couldn't wait for such a challenge.

He stood in front of his student whom he and himself both were at the back of the dojo near the koi pond, ready to begin his training in The Fist.

Before the usual morning rituals Agato had set up the training sections of the backyard earlier in the morning to get the cub started as quickly as he could without rushing him too much. He wants him to succeed but not by falling over dead at the end or earlier.

Agato stood before his pupil starring down at him who stood his ground from the shy and drawn in child he used to be.

Now he showed the signs of a fighter.

"The time has come my student." He spoke with his arms out and showing Naruto the training regime's spread out for his beginning in Ansatsuken. "The time has come for you to begin your lessons in The Fist, it's time for you to train, grow and become a warrior of future legends."

"So now I start my true training sensei?" Naruto asked a little stoically with a partial stone face himself.

The kid learned a lot during his time with the Master of The Fist and emotion control is one.

A given for many obvious reasons.

Agato nodded leading him to the first of the many training spots in the yard which was a custom crafted bench with a weight pully on the back with weight adjuster's in the middle of the pullies and the two main points of weight...

…...were _boulder's_?!

"Uhh...sensei...?" He started losing his demeanor which made Agato smirk inwardly.

"Yes cub. This is the first part of your training, take a look at me for instance." He replied pointing to his form which Naruto did so. Although he had seen quite a bit of his physique in the year's he was with him he never truly did take in the details his master's own exercises did for him.

With all those line's and rock bump like muscles he could pass as a country-wide if not world-wide map.

"To be able to give out damage to your opponent you yourself must have the build for potency and resistance against any attacks of theirs. This little device of mine will help you with that." He walked him over and sat him in the seat and had him lay back on the top half before grabbing the ropes to the pullies. "It's designed purely to build one's body to a large extent for moving quickly and taking immense amounts of damage but never too big to overshadow the important aspects of a fighter's build." While Naruto still had the ropes he pulled out a pin in the back of the seat and Naruto almost felt his arms get ripped right out of his body, having to use all the stamina and build he managed so far in order to stop that and keep the boulder weights steady.

It amused Agato quite a bit to see such a red face on his pupil.

"Steady my student. Use your Ki to steady the weights and equalize the pressure and then begin with the pulls. Do not stop until you've done five hundred each, do not give up even when your body says otherwise. Remember you cannot break past your limitations if you give in whenever they surface, you MUST push through no matter the pain." He spoke out watching as Naruto did so, calling out his Ki with the meditative exercises Agato had taught him before he began the physical aspects of his work-out from hell.

Fitting name for the pain one went through to achieve the desired results at the end.

Naruto still struggled, obviously for a first time, but kept his sensei's words of albet harsh as hell though encourageable words in his mind as he focused on lifting both boulder's two hundred and fifty time's each.

"If you miss even once on one Naruto then you shall begin again from the start." His master decided to call out and nearly broke his concentration as evidenced by his head smacking one of the side poles before shaking it off and resuming albet with a little difficulty.

Not easy to regulate his Ki to normalize the pressure when the wind was slowly sucked out of him.

"Excellent. Another lesson to learn Naruto, maintain your focus at ALL time's, the slightest hesitation or even a twitch will give an opponent the opportunity they need to gain the upper hand. Never let that befall you my student no matter what..." He finished keeping a careful eye on the teen's movements and was surprised to see him keeping up the routine despite the sudden set-back.

Three hours had passed before Naruto finally finished the weight training for the day and could already feel his body accomidating the muscles increase and the Kyuubi's chakra healing his torn muscles faster.

So long as that was ALL the Bijuu did for him he had no qualms about it.

With the first part finished and over, for the day as previously mentioned, Agato had taken him to the next device which made the kid pale a bit more than before but to his credit pushed it back at a faster rate and had nothing but determination in his eyes to pass.

It consisted of a half mile long course with a large ring structure at each interjection that were filled with spikes created from the strongest known metal in the world.

Adamantium.

Physically manipulative only when in a liquid form, when it hardens it becomes absolutely indestructiable no matter what.

Let's just say Agato wasn't the first to test that theory.

Anywho along with those there was a line that ran through the entire track as well which Agato explained to him was to keep him going during the training session no matter how much his lungs burned like fire and would mentally beg him to stop and breathe.

The purpose of this as his sensei explained was to garner him speed as fast if not faster than sound itself, another regime Agato had mastered to get to the level he's at today and after today, and many more months of training afterwards, so would Naruto.

When he said he'd train him to the ground and make a fighter out of him he was damn serious.

He got that from his own sensei.

"Your serious about this one too then sensei?" Naruto asked in almost disbelief but as always kept the shine in his eyes to get through and grow even stronger. "Seems more like these were designed to kill rather than train anything..." He muttered before falling to the ground from a slap to the back of his head.

His sensei snorted and pulled his hand back. "Stop your complaining, as brutal as it seems and is I know you'll pass through and the end results are well worth it." His eyes blazed as he fired a minature Hadouken at his students rear and caused him to yelp and run at the course.

Worst pain and torture like experience Naruto has felt yet.

Even more than the last one.

However much like the last obstacle he pulled through and less time thanks to his legs muscle increase as well as his speed from his beginner work-out.

That and the lightning from the line and a few minature and less powered Hadouken's were a good motivator to keep him running.

Naruto panted as he crouched on a knee from exhaustion and drenched in sweat but proud of himself for getting through and knew each exercise completed brought him closer to finally learning the style of Ansatsuken once his body was brought to complete physical perfection.

Which unknowingly to him so far would be after this day.

For the whole day and part of the night Agato ran drill after drill on the young Jinchuuriki and went tougher on him after each was done up until the day was gone and although past his limit and downright tired like Naruto had never felt before he was still standing and ready for more.

It took a bit of motivation to get him out and in bed after a bath to be ready the next day.

_Cough_punchtothehead_Cough_.

**Next Day, Dojo Training Room...**

"Naruto, you know that I told you it would be after months of those training regime's in order for you to complete your physical training to begin the style I know." Agato started with Naruto firmly planted on the floor in a lotus position paying close attention, something about him they were both glad to be rid of which consisted of his knuckleheaded ways before his sensei saved and trained him.

He nodded. "Yes sensei."

"That is not entirely truthful." He continued seeing he still had his undivided attention. "It was in fact something to spark that determination in you to it's max which I noticed worked quite well, more than I could have hoped in fact."

He went to a large dresser in the corner of the room, opened it and took something Naruto couldn't see out before closing it and walking back to him with the item or items in question behind his back.

"Along with that my student I had subtly placed portions of the style in your previous regime's, the one's before your more intense work-outs and I am actually quite proud to say that you are now ready to begin learning the style, to learn Ansatsuken." He finished pulling a gi like his out from behind his back. This one however was a light shade of grey, a few shades darker from a certain other Ansatsuken fighter's gi color and the belt along with the headband and gloves where pure white.

Naruto took them gracefully, nearly jumping at his sensei before he gave him a stare that dared him to do it, and kept standing before bowing in respect and gratitude.

Something Agato nodded his head back to in acknowledgement.

"Thank you sensei! I promise I won't let you down, not now or ever!" He almost shouted but kept himself steadied enough with a much brighter and new fire in his eyes.

"Of course. Starting now after you get dressed in your attire my student, you shall begin."

With that said Naruto nodded and dressed into his new gi while Agato waited patiently before taking him to the center of the room and began showing him the ropes to The Fist.

In a short time a new warrior will arise.

One that will determine the fate of the Nations in one way.

With his fists.

**End Of Chapter 4.**

**A/N: Whew. This one took a while to get finished, especially with the demands this story seems to be getting which I graciously thank each and every one of you for. :-)**

**Beginning Vs. stories involving Agato and well known game fighter type's and maybe Naruto too once this one gets far enough.**

**Later for now peeps. **


End file.
